With this contract, General Sciences Corporation (GSC) seeks to provide computer expertise and oversight on a daily basis to enable the National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute (NHLBI), Information System Branch (ISB) to meet the objectives of their five-year master ADP plan. To achieve these objectives requires the implementation, maintenance, and enhancement of seven projects currently planned or being developed by ISB. The continued development of these projects must meet the highest of technical and user-interfacing standards for both ease-of-use and functionality. The seven projects include the Tracking and Budget System (TABS); Contracts Tracking and Budget System (CTABS); TABS Microcomputer Budget System; Trans-NIH, Basic/Applied/Developmental, and Private Sector Microcomputer system; National Program Microcomputer System; Council Microcomputer System; and the CRISP Microcomputer System. It is of paramount importance to the successful completion of all seven projects that each benefit from rigorous and careful systems analysis to determine how best to integrate new enhancements with the current applications without causing unnecessary degradation of existing service, and without unnecessary expense. Since the system span a wide spectrum of computer technology, from mainframes to microcomputers, General Sciences Corporation will provide a broad-ranging mix of expertise, including: database maintenance, reporting and tracking systems; inter-system data communications between the mainframe, microcomputers, and local area networks; interfaces to current systems; user support and training; and system documentation.